The Potion of Youthfulness
by TenchiRye
Summary: What happens when Watari creates a sweet tasting potion and Tsuzuki tries it? Hisoka becomes mommy Hisoka. This may just put a damper on Hisoka and Tsuzuki’s budding relationship… ONE SHOT!


Disclaimer: I don't in any way, shape or form own any rights to Yami No Matsuei

Tenchi Rye: well this is my first shot at a Yami No Matsuei story and I'm really sorry if any of the characters are OOC. Thank you and if you don't like the idea behind it blame Alexis she gave me the idea. Love you Alex! Oh yes and an EXTRA BIG thank you to the attention whore (Heather) for giving the idea whore (me) great ideas and constantly encouraging me. Love u Heather! Oh by the way Heather informed to that I should tell you when I started writing this so that I don't get flamed. I started writing this fic when volume three of the graphic novels came out and didn't scrap but added to it after volume six(when they turned into kids) came out. Sorry if you're mad at me.

The potion of youthfulness

It was a normal day in the Shokan division. The chief was locked in his office; Tatsumi was busy taking pleasure in cutting budgets. Wakaba and Terazuma were on a case the same went for Saya and Yuma. Tsuzuki was taking verbal abuse from his partner Hisoka. Watari was being suspiciously quiet today. He said that he was working on a potion to help Hisoka with his empathy. (He had put aside his gender-changing potion since when he tried it he had sprouted an extra limb.)

"Tsuzuki if you don't finish your paperwork then I'm not giving you money for sweets for the rest of your afterlife!" Hisoka yelled at his partner.

" Soka don't be mean!" Tsuzuki whined in full broken puppy mode.

" Fine, I wont take away the money. Though I will not go out with you tonight if you don't finish your work!" with that Hisoka picked up his books and walked towards the door. "Have it done by the time I get back."

"I will 'Soka I will!" Tsuzuki cried to Hisoka as he left the office.

Not even fifteen minutes after Hisoka had left Watari came bursting into the office.

"Bon! Bon! I've done it! I can cure your empathy when you're around crowds!" Watari said happily.

"Watari he's in the library…" Tsuzuki said as he raised his head from the mountain of paperwork he had just started to climb.

"Okay then I'll just leave it on Bon's desk and Tsuzuki don't you dare try any of it!" Watari said as he placed a sweet smelling potion on Hisoka's desk. "See ya Tsuzuki!" Watari yelled joyously as he left the office.

Tsuzuki sat in wonder as he stared at the yummy smelling potion on his partner's desk. If I try just a little sip it shouldn't do anything to me right? The brown haired man slid his chair from the desk and wheeled it across the room to Hisoka's. He picked up the potion and toke a sip. This is really yummy! A little more can't hurt! Before Tsuzuki knew it he had drank the whole potion.

Then minutes after drinking the potion Tsuzuki noticed that he was feeling drowsy and seeing as he only had one more form to fill out he was just going to put his head down for a moment.

Hisoka returned to the shared office a little flustered with a throbbing headache. Watari had burst into the library just bursting with energy. He told Hisoka that the potion was finished and waiting for him in his office then he had fallen on the Gushoshin elder! If that wasn't bad enough Tsuzuki was acting weird around him and he kept giving Hisoka funny looks! Sure Hisoka had agreed to go out tonight but it wasn't like they never went out! For crying out loud he and Tsuzuki spent the night at each other's houses all the time! They were only partners and friends after all. What was so special about tonight? Needless to say today Hisoka should not have gotten out of bed.

Hisoka opened the door to the office and instead of finding Tsuzuki he was surprised to find a child sitting at his desk. Hisoka went over to the child. He was cute (probably around five years old), chestnut brown hair; creamy skin, cute, soft features…just a normal child. Though there was one thing odd about the child-aside from being in an office filled with Shinigami-he was draped in what looked like Tsuzuki's clothing.

Hisoka walked over to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. " Hey kid what are you doing here?"

The child woke with a start. "Hisoka! Don't worry about the paper work I finished it!"

" What do you mean paper work? Did that pedophile Tsuzuki make you come and do his work?" Hisoka asked the child calmly.

"Soka what do you mean I am Tsuzuki!" the child said upset.

Hisoka toke a double take. Everything about this child screamed Tsuzuki now that he looked at him closely. The skin, the hair, the attitude…and those unworldly violet eyes. "Tsuzuki what happened to you!" Hisoka cried.

"What do you mean and why were you calling me kid?"

"Look in the mirror!" Hisoka said as he picked up the ninety-eight turned five year old. Hisoka ran to the employee bathroom with his partner in his arms. When they reached the bathroom Hisoka held his partner up to the mirror.

"Hisoka, who are you holding?" Tsuzuki asked voice shaking.

"It's you dumb ass!"

"What!" Tsuzuki yelled as tears began to form in his eyes. "I DON'T WANNA BE LITTLE!" Tsuzuki yelled and began throwing a temper tantrum.

" Tsuzuki calm down! I'll drop you!" Hisoka cried at his partner who was squirming mercilessly.

"Bon! What's wrong? What happened?" Watari asked as he ran into the washroom. "Oh my. Tsuzuki what did you do?" Watari asked as he analyzed the scene in front of him.

Tsuzuki quieted his sobs and began to explain. "Well you see the potion smelt so good that I just had to try it. So I did. It was so good that I drank the whole thing…I'm sorry Soka!"

"Whatever."

"Perhaps we should call a meeting in order to make arrangements for Tsuzuki's well being?" Watari enquired.

Ten minutes later, Tatsumi, Watari, Chief Konoe, Hisoka and Tsuzuki were sitting around the table in the meeting hall.

"How could you be so irresponsible?" The chief questioned angrily.

"I'm sor-sorry chief." Tsuzuki said as his eyes began to well up with tears once again

"It's okay. So who is going to be appointed to watch over Tsuzuki until the potion wears off? Tatsumi?"

"I would love to have a five year old running around my apartment," Tatsumi stated sarcastically, " but unfortunately I have plans tonight." Tatsumi finished as he gave Watari a quick glance and a half smile. Watari blushed.

"That's fine Tatsumi I don't love you anyway!" Tsuzuki cried at his ex-partner.

"I'm sorry Tsuzuki, but I have more pressing plans tonight." Tatsumi tried to reason with his ex.

"Fine…"

"Anyways, Watari what about you?" the chief asked the genki scientist.

"Sorry Chief I have big plans for tonight too…" Watari said sending a big smile towards Tatsumi adding colour to the secretary's cheeks. "Though you have no plans tonight, eh Chief? Why don't you take him?"

"No."

"Nobody loves me! They never even asked me who I wanted to take care of me!" Tsuzuki cried throwing yet another temper tantrum.

"Who do you want to watch you Tsuzuki? I'm sure plans can be cancelled if you're this upset." Watari asked trying to calm his friend down.

"I want Hisoka to watch me!" Tsuzuki cried happily.

Hisoka who had been sitting in the corner throughout the meeting thinking of ways to get out of watching Tsuzuki became distraught as he heard his name. "No way in Hades am I watching you!"

"Hisoka…."

The chief ignoring the partners turned to the secretary and the scientist offering his thoughts. "Seeing as the two are partners it would probably be in our-I mean their best interests if Kurosaki toke care of Tsuzuki."

The two nodded. " Then it's agreed! Kurosaki you are officially the legal guardian of Tsuzuki Asato until he is back to normal. You may have the rest of the day off as well as any additional days needed until Tsuzuki is normal."

"What!"

Hisoka was walking downstairs to the department store in the basement of Ju Oh Cho with the five-year-old Tsuzuki in his arms. Tsuzuki being to small to fit any of his clothes was wrapped in his white shirt and had his tie tied around his waist. The two were on their way to shop for children sized clothing.

Tsuzuki had been babbling when a grin crossed his face. "I want a piggy-back ride Hisoka!" Tsuzuki demanded as he began to squirm in Hisoka's arms.

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

Tears began to form in Tsuzuki's puppy like eyes.

"Fine…but not until we get you changed." Hisoka said as his shields broke at the sight of his friend.

"Okie Dokie, Hisokey!"

"Whatever."

"Um, Hisoka?"

"Yes"

"I have to go pee!"

"Great. Just great. Can you hold it until we get to the store?"

"I think so but can you hurry up?"

"…"

In the basement Hisoka was running Tsuzuki to the store bathroom. Hisoka ran his partner into a stall and shut the door.

"I suspect you can go to the washroom by yourself, Tsuzuki?"

"Uh, huh." The sound of a shirt rustling is heard. " Soka you tied the tie really tight- OH MY GODS _HE _SHRUNK! OH MY! WHAA!"

Hisoka whipped open the stall door to see Tsuzuki holding his now-very-small package. The teen turned bright red as he saw what his partner was talking about.

"TSUZUKI! THAT IS NOT WHAT I WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT!" Hisoka yelled as stomped out of the stall red faced and glaring.

Two minutes pass before the violet-eyed Shinigami emerged from the bathroom stall.

"All done Hisoka! Now I just need to wash my hands!" tears started to form in his eyes as he washed his hands while standing on his tiptoes. "I CAN'T BELIEVE _HE_ SHRUNK!" The tears started to flow down Tsuzuki's face and Hisoka could sense an oncoming headache.

"TSUZUKI! Shut up! Now you know how I feel! I'm trapped in the body of a sixteen year-old for the rest of my after life! And what kind of moron names his penis!"

"Wow you said penis without blushing Soka-Chan! Say sexy!" Tsuzuki told Hisoka joyfully as the tears stopped.

Hisoka blushed crimson. "Idiot. Let's go get you some clothes."

"Kay."

In the department store…

"Tsuzuki long time no see sweetie!" a bubbly girl cried as she swooped down and mauled the turned-five-year.

Tsuzuki did not seem to mind the lady mauling him judging by the smirk on his face and the fact that his face was nestled in the lady's breasts. Hisoka felt a mild surge of jealousy and decide it was time to separated Tsuzuki and his friend. With that decided Hisoka smacked his partner on the head.

"Tsuzuki take your head out of the lady's breasts and tell her why you're here."

The lady turned to Hisoka and smiled releasing Tsuzuki she stood up and sized up the boy. Hisoka cringed because the look he was getting was not unlike that Saya and Yuma gave him when they had a new dress for him.

"Hey Tsuzuki, your partner is hot! Bet ya he's good in bed too. Though of course you'd know first hand."

Hisoka and Tsuzuki both blushed.

"No he doesn't!"

"No I don't!"

"Sure, sure," the energetic woman said waving it off as if she didn't believe a word of it. "So Tsuzuki honey it looks like you played guinea pig again. Hey where's my favourite little scientist that did this to you?" the girl asked as if expecting Watari to pop out of nowhere.

"Um I was the only one to drink it…but it smelt really good and Hisoka was supposed to drink it."

"Didn't you learn from the last time you were turned small? Anyways lets get you some cute clothes!" the lady grabbed Tsuzuki and Hisoka and pulled them towards the kid section.

After ten minutes of happy chattering between the store clerk and Tsuzuki Hisoka decided to find a chair and sit down. He lost track of time when Tsuzuki came bounding at him and jumped into his lap.

"How do I look Soka-Chan?" Tsuzuki asked his lovely partner with his face pressed close to his.

Hisoka had to admit that the man-kid looked pretty cute. He had on a black three-quarter sleeve shirt under a black jumper with silver seam. He was wearing black polished shoes with silver socks and a black bowler hat that had a silver trim.

Hisoka wasn't going to tell his partner that he looked absolutely adorable. "Idiot. Is this what I waited a half an hour to see?" seeing Tsuzuki's face fall he tried to make up for it. "It looks nice Tsuzuki. Is there anything else you need?"

"Nope I have an outfit at my place from last time."

"Okay. I'll go pay."

At the till…

"He looks so darling in that outfit. You know if you want to get kinky with him sometime we have that outfit in the adult sizes." The clerk told Hisoka as he handed her the money.

"I'm sorry but that won't be happening anytime this decade."

"Soka-Chan! Look at this teddy bear! It looks sort of like me! It's got purple eyes and a tie and little suit." Tsuzuki cried as he startled Hisoka by coming up behind him.

Hisoka blushed hoping that Tsuzuki hadn't heard what he and the clerk had been talking about (because even if he said one thing he meant the total opposite.)

"Put it back Tsuzuki."

"Okay Soka…" Tsuzuki said with a sniff.

"I'll wait for you outside. I've had enough of this store."

When Tsuzuki saw that Hisoka was well outside the store's door he went up to the cash register and bought the bear.

Hisoka waited unsuspectingly for Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki saw that Hisoka's back was turned and began to run as fast as his little feet would take him towards the youth. As soon as he was within a good range he leaped forward and sprang on to Hisoka's back. Hisoka gave a startled cry.

"What in Hades are you doing Tsuzuki!"

"You promised me a piggy-back ride!" Tsuzuki reminded Hisoka gleefully.

"I did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Yes you did! _You _SAID that I could have a piggy-back ride after I got changed!"

"Shit…all right." Hisoka said as rearranged his partner so that he was sitting on his shoulders.

"I swear Tsuzuki if you wriggle one more time…"

"I always thought you'd be the one wriggling underneath me, not me on top of you." Tsuzuki said with a smirk.

"Shut up or I'll drop you on your head and leave."

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki whined.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki went to Chijou to pick up some groceries. On their way back from the market Hisoka still had Tsuzuki on his shoulders, though he was now asleep, and he had his hands full with grocery bags, when an elderly women stopped him.

"My, my young man what a handsome young boy you've got there! Is he your brother?"

The old lady asked as she examined Tsuzuki thoughtfully.

"No." Hisoka said as began to wonder what resemblance the woman saw between him and Tsuzuki.

"Oh my he's _your_ son! Well what a responsible young man you're being! Taking care of him and not running away and leaving his mother to fend for herself!" the old lady patted Hisoka on the arm.

Tsuzuki who had been resting with his eyes closed while listening to the woman opened his eyes. With a smirk he got an idea. "Daddy are we home yet?" he asked Hisoka in his most innocent voice.

"What!"

"Awe he's absolutely adorable!" the old woman squealed.

Hisoka speed away from the old woman with Tsuzuki on his shoulders as fast as he could. When they were out sight of people Hisoka toke the liberty of jumping, so as not to create any more scenes.

Hisoka jumped to Tsuzuki's apartment so that they could grab the rest of his stuff. Once Tsuzuki was in his room packing an over night bag Hisoka began to vent.

"How could you say that I was you dad that is so disgusting? Considering that I lo--…"

Hisoka went quiet.

"Considering what Soka-Chan?" Tsuzuki asked hoping that Hisoka would admit his feelings.

"Never mind. Are you ready yet?"

"Yup."

At Hisoka's apartment Tsuzuki was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Hisoka to finish cooking dinner. Hisoka was making really yummy smelling curry! A few minutes had passed and neither of them had said anything.

"Is it done yet?"

"Yeah."

"Yay!"

"Here you go." Hisoka said as he placed a bowl in front of Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki dug into his dinner as if he hadn't eaten all day. "Sankyuu Hisoka!"

"Yeah no problem." Hisoka was spinning his spoon around his bowl taking only little bites.

"Soka you should eat it's unhealthy not to."

"Just watching you eat makes me full."

"Oh."

While Hisoka did the dishes Tsuzuki turned on his TV and began watching a cartoon. When Hisoka walked into his dreary living room he began to speak.

"Oi, Tsuzuki I'm going to run you a bath." Then I'll put you to bed and I get the rest of the night to read and relax.

"Okay that sounds nice."

After the bath was run…

"Ahh! Hisoka help me!" Tsuzuki cried from the bathroom he had just been placed in.

Hisoka whipped open the door to see his partner struggling to remove his clothes.

Hisoka blushed. "What's wrong Tsuzuki?"

"I need help undoing the zipper." To extenuate his point Tsuzuki turned in a circle trying to reach his zipper.

"…" Hisoka bent down and undid his partner's jumper.

Tsuzuki began to slide out of his clothes…

"HEY! Wait until I leave the room!"

"But Soka please stay with me…?"

Hisoka blushed. "Fine…"

Hisoka turned his back and allowed his partner to climb into the tub. He knew the bubbles would cover _HE_.

Tsuzuki started to speak and Hisoka toke a spot on the toilet.

"Hisoka when I'm done can you make me a sweet treat?" the brunette asked with a smile.

"Maybe." Hisoka hated the way that he was just complying to Tsuzuki's every wish.

"We should call Watari after too. And I can tell him everything that we did tonight!" to Hisoka this sounded like something Tsuzuki did every night. Poor Watari.

"Tsuzuki wash up."

"Kay!" Tsuzuki picked up the cloth and began wash at an antagonizing slow speed.

Hisoka blushed as he watched his partner. For one he was staring. Secondly Tsuzuki was in a child's body and this seemed wrong. Thirdly he was imagining what wonderful things adult Tsuzuki could do with those hands on his body.

"Hey Hisoka?"

Hisoka snapped out of his perverse daydream. "Yeah?"

"I bought you something."

"You have no money and I hate sweets." Hisoka stated blandly. Tsuzuki went inu.

"I'll give to you now!"

"How? You're in a tub."

"I'm getting out!" Tsuzuki declared joyfully.

With that the younger-older man jumped out of the tub with a cry of protest from his partner.

Tsuzuki stopped, blushed and grabbed a towel when he realized he was wet and nude. "Sorry Hisoka…"

"Whatever."

After Hisoka had left the bathroom Tsuzuki began to dress.

Hisoka was in the kitchen once again cooking for his unexpected but not knowingly very welcome guest, when said guest bounded into the room.

"Here you go Soka-Chan!" Tsuzuki held a small plush bear out in front of in him towards Hisoka. "This way when I'm not here you'll always have something to protect you from your nightmares…" Tsuzuki smiled, handed the bear off and ran out of the kitchen towards the phone.

Hisoka stared in awe at the bear. He hadn't been expecting that. The bear resembled Tsuzuki to a tee apart from being a bear, he would name it Tsu-Chan but he wouldn't tell Tsuzuki.

Hisoka walked into the living room; Tsu-Chan clutched in his arms, to see Tsuzuki blushing.

"I'm so sorry Watari…umm tell Tatsumi that as well. Bye!"

"What was that about Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked curiously.

"Umm I just found out why Watari and Tatsumi didn't want me over… they were umm…"

"Oh they had plans with each other?" Hisoka asked catching on and blushing.

Tsuzuki nodded his head.

Later on that night…

"Tsuzuki you're sleeping on the couch and that's final!"

"No I want to sleep with you!"

Blush. "That's absurd!"

"Fine!" Tsuzuki stomped over to the couch and crawled under the laid out blanket.

Hisoka walked out of the living room, down the hall and turned into his room.

After a half an hour Hisoka heard wailing from the room were his partner was situated.

"HISOKA! HISOKA! LET ME SLEEP WITH YOU!"

In fear that his neighbours would A call the cops or B get the wrong idea he ran in to the living room and clasped a hand over little Tsuzuki's mouth.

"Fine. Try anything funny and I'll kill you!" Hisoka hissed. He could feel the smile on his partner's face.

"Okay."

The two partners walked into Hisoka's dreary bedroom and crawled into his massive bed. Hisoka lay on his side when he felt Tsuzuki snuggle into him. He pretended not notice. The two drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Hisoka was having that same dream. There were cherry blossoms everywhere and blood and Muraki. Muraki had him now he screamed but nobody heard…

"Hisoka. Wake up!" Tsuzuki shook his partner awake.

Sometime after Hisoka had fallen asleep he had woken up. He was back to normal (and changed into adult sized clothing) and had been cuddling his partner when the boy began to cry and scream.

"Come on Soka it's ok. I'm right here." Tsuzuki pulled the young man into an embrace and began muttering soothing words to him.

Hisoka calmed down. He could feel someone petting his hair muttering nonsense and he could feel warm emotions flooding him. He opened his eyes.

"Tsuzuki?" the blonde questioned as he sank into the embrace.

"Unh huh?"

"You pervert!"

"What did I do?" Tsuzuki asked panic stricken.

"You slept with me."

"Not in a wrong way!"

"That's ok. Thank you..."

"For what? Thank you for watching me." Tsuzuki turned Hisoka's face so that he was looking at him. "I have something to give you."

"What now?" Hisoka asked in disbelief where was he getting the money for these gifts?

"This." Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka's face to meet his. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. "I love you." He whispered as they parted.

Their eyes met and Hisoka knew Tsuzuki meant what he said. "I love you too."

Tsuzuki pulled the younger Shinigami into an embrace and began to drift into a deep sleep.

Before they could completely fall asleep Hisoka muttered the word 'pedophile' under his breath causing Tsuzuki to chuckle and smother the boy in sweet kisses.

Next Day

"Hey Tatsumi do you think bon and Tsuzuki will go into work today?" Watari asked as he rolled over and kissed his lover on the cheek.

"That depends if Tsuzuki's still little. Either way I doubt they'll go in today…we're not." Tatsumi stated with a grin.

"That sounds so weird coming from your mouth…but yeah even if he is back to normal they might have other reasons not to go in. I hope they enjoy themselves. I know we will." Watari grinned as his partner pulled him into his arms. They were all going to have fun indeed…

The End

Tenchi-Rye: oh my god! This is the first Yami no Matsuei fic that I've ever written and the first fic that I've ever finished! Hope you liked it! Thank you so much Alex for the idea. And once again thank you so much Heather for encouraging me and giving me ideas! Sankyuu! . Oh PLEASE review even if you didn't like so that I can fix any other stories in the future.


End file.
